Insert Multicolored Super Hero Team Here
by Drake Dragonsoul
Summary: Drake confronts an old "friend" in the Super Sentai fandom. With most of the heroes turned against him by the Sue, he has to come up with some kind of plan. Fortunately, a certain villain would be happy to help! Set in Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger, or any other Sentai series. My namesake is copyrighted to me. Any other Society members appearing belong to their respective owners.

Insert Multicolored Super Hero Team Here

"Is that all you have?" A figure clad in a white suit with black diamond-like patterns shook his head sadly. His helmet resembled a pterosaur's head and had a blood red visor. All in all, he was a very sinister-looking character.

"We're not done yet!" A man wearing a blue and white suit resembling the first's slowly stood up. His helmet was molded off a triceratops.

"We'll definitely never lose to the likes of you!" A yellow clad female with a pterosaur themed helmet exclaimed, pushing herself up to stand next to the first.

"Let's go!" A second male clad in red with a tyrannosaurus-styled helmet ordered. All three reached for the blue guns holstered on their belts. The trio took aim and fired a round of yellow light at the white figure.

"Fools!" the villain drew a small quill-like weapon from his holster and swinging the blade quickly, reflected all three shots back at their senders. They exploded on contact with the Abare suits and sent the three falling back to the ground.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Abared asked as he clutched his injured chest. "Why can't you use your powers to help people?"

"That's too boring," Abarekiller replied as he glanced to the side, placing his fingers against his helmet. "This is much more fun."

"You're making a mistake," Abarekiller glanced up as a tall blonde woman with a freakishly skinny figure and much too obvious curves leapt down from an overpass to land on the Tokyo street that was currently his and the Abaranger's battleground. The fall should have at least injured her, but this was fandom were gravity was more merciful than real life. "If you tried to help someone just once, I think you could learn to like it."

For a moment, the Sue's words seemed to have impacted Abarekiller alias Mikoto Nakadai, but then his normal coldness returned. "You don't know who you're talking to, girl."

Mikoto waved his dagger/quill in the air, drawing a swarm of yellow arrows which he sent flying at the beautiful woman, who elegantly twisted out of the way. The blade of the Wing Pentact extended as it went into sword mode and Mikoto charged at her.

Abigail Ryun Berstoil Von Schtick the 45th drew her own sword and blocked Mikoto's slash. Now that he was closer, Mikoto noticed the four scales on her cheeks. "You're a Ryujin? I should have guessed from that armor…"

"You don't have to do this," Abigail said as he effortlessly blocked the evil warrior's slashes. "You could do so much good. You could be the strongest Abaranger."

Abarekiller was surprised to find the Ryujin's words beginning to make sense. His swings became more lax as her monologue of goodness and heroics wore on and soon she had the cold and hardened criminal tearfully begging the Abarangers to forgive him for all he had done.

Ryouga, the red Abaranger, was more than happy to forgive the villain. Yukito (Abareblue) and Ranru (Abareyellow) only did so after some convincing from Abigail.

------------------------------------------------

"You're kidding," Drake shook his head as he walked down one of the many halls of the Library Arcanium. "That crazy rookie actually went and dove headfirst into a blacklisted fandom by herself?"

"YEP!" Emotion Marcus replied.

Drake sighed and shook his head. While he had been off in the Spyro fandom, Sumire, the rookie in question, had run off into the Naruto fandom and came back with a few severe injuries. Marcus had told him that Tash and the others had been quite furious with her. Emotion Marcus had even given her a good whack on the head.

"Why did she do it?" Drake asked, wondering if there was some justification for the absurd action. He knew Michael had once broken into a blacklist fandom to rescue his girlfriend from a Stu. Tash and Hati had gone after Willowe in a blacklist. Those circumstances he could understand, desires to save a loved one, get revenge, or set something right.

Emotion Marcus only shrugged. "NO IDEA!"

Drake took that to mean that she had only wanted to visit some fandom she really liked. He shook his head again. "You'll never catch me going into any place on the blacklist, not without backup at least."

They stepped into the kitchen and Emotion Marcus went to get something to eat, while Drake headed over to the table, where Tash was currently into more of Adrian's sweets.

"You wanted to see me?"

Tash nodded and mumbled, before she swallowed her mouthful of chocolate. "Need you to go into the Super Sentai fandom."

"Really?" Drake frowned, getting a feeling of déjà vu. "Anyone I know?"

"Abigail Ryun Berstoil Von Schtick the 45th," Tash replied.

"Figured as much, she seems to be a tokusatsu fan," Drake said. "Too bad, that means she's going to have to deal with me."

"I hate to ask you after you just got back from the Spyro fandom, but you're the only agent who really knows that place," Tash said.

"Well, I'll just grab a quick bite to eat and be on my way," Drake said as he stood up and headed over to the fridge. "It's a good thing you girls only having a craving for sugar or the rest of us would starve to death."

Tash mumbled in protest through another mouthful of chocolate.

--------------------------------------------

The Abarangers led Abigail and the reformed Abarekiller back to the Dino House curry restaurant.

Asuka, the fourth Abaranger and a Ryujin, was enthusiastic to find a second Ryujin on Another-Earth. Though a little confused by how she'd gotten here from the Dino Earth dimension.

Abigail settled down in a chair and began recounting her tragic past. She started with her kidnapping at the hands of the Evolien. Dezumzorya, the Evolien's leader and god, had planned to use her as a medium to gain a host body much like it would later do to Asuka's love, Mahoro. Abigail's potent supply of Dino Guts (A form of spiritual energy humans have in this world.) made it impossible for the dark entity to fulfill his plan with her. She was held prisoner and tortured for information, before finally escaping through a portal to Dino Earth.

The sound of a single pair of hands clapping filled the room as Abigail ended her story. The rooms occupants turned to find Drake seated at a table in the corner of the restaurant.

"Oh, bravo! I've never heard such a gut-wrenching story," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You!" Abigail seethed, her hands balling up into fists.

"You remember me. I'm flattered," Drake said as he stood up and walked into the center of the room.

"Who are you?" Mikoto asked.

"Agent Drake of the Anti-Cliché and Mary Sue Elimination Society," he replied, pulling his badge from his hoodie. "I'm here to arrest Abigail Ryun Berstoil Von Schtick the 45th."

"I'm not going anywhere. My friends will see to that!" she glanced over at the Abarangers.

"Oh, please," Drake scoffed. "You haven't even been here for a couple of hours, no way you've managed to gain-."

Mikoto leapt to his feet and slammed a foot into his stomach. Drake groaned and stumbled back, while Mikoto raised his arm. A white device shaped like a pterosaur head was strapped to his wrist.

"Bakuryu Change," Mikoto pressed a button on the device and a flurry of light surrounded him, transforming his clothing into the Zeroga Suit.

The other four thrust their arms out, revealing similar devices. "Bakuryu Change!"

"Aw, man," Drake groaned as the other four donned their suits. "Dragon Spirit Technique- Wardrobe Change!"

Blue flames covered him, forming his blue colored dragon-themed armor. He backed towards the restaurant's door. "Shall we take this outside?"

Abared, Abareblue, and Abareyellow drew their gun sidearm and converted it into sword mode. Abareblack, (Asuka) wearing a black suit with gold diamond patterns and a brachiosaur-themed helmet, drew his Dino Thruster, a weapon resembling a combination of sword and staff. Abarekiller drew his Wing Pentact.

Drake stopped once on the street and turned to face the five Abarangers. Abigail leaned out of the doorway to watch the fight.

The armored teen drew his handgun. "Don't any of you realize she's controlling you?"

"We won't let you take our comrade away!" Asuka exclaimed, raising the Dino Thruster.

"Fine," Drake shook his head and fired his weapon. Two bursts of blue light shot towards the team. Abarekiller stepped forward and swatted the two blasts to the side with his Wing Pentact.

The three core Abarangers leapt forward, brandishing their sword mode Abalasers. Drake converted his gun into sword mode and tried to defend himself from all three opponents. He blocked a slash from Ryouga, but Yukito slipped around and slashed his side. His armor prevented the attack from being serious, but he was dazed long enough for Ranru to leap forward and slash him across the shoulder, he stumbled back trying to put distance between himself and the three. That proved to be a mistake as Asuka twisted the hilt of the Dino Thruster, until a flame symbol lined up with an arrow on the hilt.

"Fire Inferno!" Asuka screamed as he stabbed the end of his sword into the ground and sent a blast of fire shooting across the macadam. The blast struck Drake and sent him tumbling through the air. He landed on his back with a grunt.

"Superior Dino Bomber!" the entire team exclaimed as a weapon formed from all five of their primary weapons. Yukito's triceratops head-shaped shield formed the base with two halves of Ryouga's tyrannosaurus staff attached to the top and bottom, the dinosaur head of the staff faced front naturally, stacked on top of that was Asuka's Dino Thruster, sword point first, and then Mikoto's Wing Pentact. Ranru's Ptera Daggers attached to either side of the Tricera Bunker. Ryouga stood at the back of the Dino Bomber, holding its handle, while the other four supported the weight of the large weapon on their shoulders.

"This is going to hurt," Drake groaned as he stood up.

"Superior…" Mikoto began.

"Killer…" Asuka continued.

"Dino Dynamite!" Ryouga exclaimed as he pulled the trigger on the massive cannon. A ball of yellow light shot from the mouth of the tyrannosaurus head.

"Sorry, guys. I'm taking a rain check," Drake pulled out a gold stopwatch and clicked a button on it, activating the Scene Transition. The entire street went dark just as the deadly ball of yellow light was about to reach Drake.

-----------------------------------------------

Drake groaned as he regained consciousness. He glanced around, finding himself in bizarre surroundings. Fog covered the floor and pillars that could have been either stone or plant life held up a ceiling that wasn't even visible.

"Okay, how'd I get here?" Drake asked as he pressed a palm to his unarmored forehead. He recalled how he had twisted out of the direct path of the Superior Dino Dynamite, but the explosion had still caught him, inflicted enough damage to deactivate his armor, and send him flying. He recalled seeing a rainbow colored portal opening as he sailed through the air, just before he lost consciousness.

"I brought you here," a high-pitched female voice said.

"Lijewel," Drake said as he turned to face the white-clad Ryujin that housed one-half of Dezumozorlya's soul. The dark god was currently dormant though. Lijewel was surprised that he recognized her. A knowing smirk appeared on Drake's face. "I guess you want my help with something?"

"I want you to get rid of that horrible Abigail woman for me! She's stealing my Mikoto!" Lijewel whined in a childish manner reflecting her true age.

"No problem," Drake chuckled. "Just let me rest long enough to recover my strength and see if I can come up with a plan."

Lijewel didn't look like she wanted to wait, but fortunately for Drake; she managed to find some patience.

_Okay,_ Drake thought. _Abigail's been here for no more than an hour and she's already got all five of the Abarangers under her control? She must be boosting her Sue powers somehow. So if I can find out how and destroy whatever is the cause, maybe I can get the Sentai on my side. But I can't get near her with all five of them guarding her. I need a distraction._

He glanced over at a green alien plant with several red berries ripening on its branches. He pushed himself up and strode over to the plant. He examined the berries for a moment, before plucking one that looked ripe. He reached for his necklace and pulled out the silver and blue tooth-shaped pendant, dangling it near the berry. Drake frowned in concentration and blue sparks of energy began bouncing from the pendant and into the red berry.

Several minutes passed, as energy poured into the berry and nothing seemed to happen. Lijewel finally lost her patience. She spun around and thrust her scepter forward, sending a surge of green energy flying at the berry in Drake's palm. The berry went flying out of his hand, crackling with blue and green energy. It hit the ground and began growing, forming into a reptilian monster. It was the same blue as Drake's armor and had silver stripes covering its body, spikes jutted from its back. A dragon-like head and hands ending in claws. It resembled the Killerghost Mikoto had once created.

"Whoa…" Drake said.

"Papa!" the monster exclaimed as it leapt forward and wrapped Drake in a bone-crushing hug.

"Gah! Need… air…"

-------------------------------------------

"So you've got the plan straight?" Drake asked. He and his Dracoghost creation were back on the streets of Tokyo.

The monster nodded enthusiastically. "Sure thing, Papa. I provide the distraction and you get that Mary Sue thingy."

"Don't call me papa," Drake said.

"Okay, Papa."

"Oh, just hurry up and grow," Drake sighed, shoving the monster away.

The Dracoghost did indeed begin growing. Drake quickly retreated as the creature swelled in size, until finally it was a big as the skyscrapers. It released an earthshaking roar.

"Now, if that's not a distraction, I don't know what is," Drake commented.

--------------------------------------------

A giant mechanical black brachiosaurus rose out of Tokyo Bay. The massive Bakuryu, an evolved Dinosaur from Dino Earth, began making his way towards Dracoghost's location.

Ryouga, Yukito, Ranru, and Asuka meanwhile left the Din House, changing into their ranger forms. Abigail had managed to convince the usually bloodthirsty Mikoto to remain behind with her.

Brachio stopped and panels on his front, side, and back opened. A large red tyrannosaurus emerged from his side, roaring as he charged forward. A small blue triceratops emerged from his back and climbed down his tail. From his front, the smallest of the Bakuryus emerged, a yellow pterosaur. Ryouga, Yukito, and Ranru each leapt towards the head of their similarly colored partner. A portal opened at the Bakuryus' foreheads and the heroes disappeared into them.

"Bakuryu Gattai!"

Tyranno's upper body rotated around, until his tail had formed a left arm and his head moved into the center of his chest. A robot head emerged above his dinosaur one. The blue triceratops leapt up and attached to the robot's side, forming the right arm. Ptera's wings and head tucked themselves in around Tyranno's head and the rest of her formed a helmet for the robot's head. Lastly, the Abaranger's cockpit formed within the robot.

"Complete! Abarenoh!"

Asuka meanwhile pulled out the Styriser he had borrowed from Ryouga. The red and gold shield was shaped like a Styracosaurus head. A red Bakuryu resembling a dinosaur of that species appeared seemingly out of nowhere, pulling a chariot of sorts behind it.

"Bakuryu Gattai!" Asuka exclaimed as he leapt towards the chariot and disappeared into the top of it. He reappeared in Styraco's cockpit and attached the Styriser to the ancient stone platform in front of him. Styraco disconnected from the DinoCarry, reconfiguring itself into a humanoid upper body with its dinosaur head on its chest and its tail forming its head. The wheels of the DinoCarry detached and attached to Styraco's sides, arms extending from them. The upper body then attached to the chariot which split into its legs.

"Complete! MaxOhja!"

The two Bakuryu combinations started towards the monster, Abarenoh brandishing his tail-like left arm and the triceratops horns on his right. MaxOhja equipped itself with a pair of golden axes. Abarenoh reached the monster first and thrust his left arm at it, the tail rotating like a drill. Dracoghost swatted the drill away with its claws, but MaxOhja quickly stepped in and hacked at the creature's tough hide with its axes.

Drake turned away from the battle and started towards the Dino House, but he barely took two steps before a white blur appeared seemingly from out of nowhere. The blur passed Drake several times, a blow accompanying each pass. Fortunately, the blur couldn't keep up that kind of speed for long and it stopped to reveal Abarekiller.

"Figures she'd keep you around to protect her," Drake gasped. His pendant glowed brightly and flames covered him, receding to reveal his blue armor.

Mikoto drew his Wing Pentact as Drake brought up his handgun. Since Abarekiller would only bounce his shots back at him, Drake converted the gun into sword mode and charged forward. He slashed for Mikoto's shoulder, but the mad doctor raised his arm and the sword slammed into the white brace on his arm without effect. Abarekiller pointed the tip of his quill-like weapon at Drake's midsection and a beam of yellow light poured from the tip, drilling into the blue armor and sending its wearer stumbling back. He dropped the assault and leapt into air, Wing Pentact raised over his head. He swung the weapon down as he dropped towards Drake, who raised his sword to block.

"I would have thought you could resist her longer than you did," Drake said as he struggled to keep Mikoto from pushing his own sword down on him. "Thought you didn't like being anyone's pawn."

"Idiot! That Sue's somehow increased her powers," Mikoto growled. He pulled his sword back and slammed a kick into Drake's ribs. "There's enough fourth wall breaking in this show for me to know about her kind, though I'm the only one smart enough to realize it."

He waved the Pentact through the air, forming a cloud of arrows. He pointed his sword forward and the arrows went flying at Drake.

"Dragon Spirit Technique - Iron Wing," Drake grabbed his cape and pulled it in front of him. The fabric took on a silvery color and the arrows bounced off of it.

"Not bad," Mikoto noted. "Still that won't save you from me."

"If you can resist Abigail's control long enough…" Drake pulled out a black sticker with a large "C" on it. "I can stick this Copyright on you and undo her control entirely."

"It won't be that simple," Mikoto warned before he lunged forward. Drake brought up his sword and blocked. He thrust the hand with the sticker in it forwards, but Mikoto twisted to the side and made another swing with his sword. Drake ducked under it and managed to tag Mikoto's side with the sticker. Abarekiller swung his sword down and stopped a few inches short of Drake's neck. The teen glanced up at him, trying not to let his fear show now that Mikoto was back to his usual evil self. The doctor raised his sword and rested it against his shoulder. "Now then, shall we pursue Abigail?"

An angry shriek sounded and the two looked up to see Abigail emerging from an alleyway with a look of rage on her face. She glared right at Drake, who hastily stood up. "You ruined my plans again! All I want to do is find some powerful hero to settle down with and rule a fandom, is that too much to ask for?"

"I will not dignify that question with an answer," Drake replied. "Now how were you controlling the Abarangers so thoroughly?"

Abigail pulled a light blue crystal necklace out of her pocket. She surprised both self-insert and canon character alike when she tossed the necklace to the ground and angrily crushed it under her foot.

"Now, that I can't get Mikoto, there's nothing in this fandom I want. I only controlled those other four losers because I wanted plenty of protection for when you nosey Society bugs showed up," she continued glaring at Drake.

The ground began shaking, nearly knocking Drake and Mikoto off their feet. Abigail seemed unaffected by the sudden seismic activity. A large gray object burst out of the ground behind Abigail. The robot appeared to be feminine and covered in muscle-like skin that made it look organic. A bow was attached to its back. It turned the single blue eye on its head to stare at Abigail.

"What is that?!" Drake growled.

"Just a little something I got along with my back story in this world," Abigail smirked as she vanished in a flash of light.

Abigail's giant robot turned to face Abarenoh, MaxOhja, and Dracoghost who had stopped to stare at this new development. The robot threw up its arms and several tentacles shot from the arms. Abarenoh and MaxOhja lumbered out of the way, but they weren't the target. Instead they struck Drake's creation and sank into its skin. The wounds Dracoghost had gotten in the fight with the two robots healed and its blue coloration faded to grey. Its eyes also began glowing red.

A white and black pterosaur dropped out of the sky, screeching. Abarekiller leapt towards the giant Bakuryu, disappearing into its head similar to how the Abarangers had boarded Abarenoh.

"Bakuryu Dai Gattai," Mikoto commanded as Topgaler swooped down and attached to Abarenoh's back, giving the robot wings.

"Complete! Killer Abarenoh!" Ryouga, Yukito, and Ranru exclaimed.

"Bakuryu Cho Gattai!" Asuka exclaimed as a one by one four more Bakuryus emerged from Brachio's back. The Dimetrodon and Parasaurolophus that emerged attached to the interior of MaxOhja's legs, while an orange Ankylosaurus and purple Pachycephalosaurus replaced the wheels as the combination's arms. The wheels attached to the Ankylosaurus' tail and the Pachycephalosaurus' head to form gloves. The two axes attached to the glove on the left arm to form a staff of sorts. Finally, a gold and silver helmet covered MaxOhja's head.

"Complete! MaxRyuOh!"

"All this combining is making my head hurt," Drake commented as he glanced over at Abigail's mech. He shook his head and then charged at the robot's nearest leg.

"Dragon Spirit Technique- Tornado Slash!" A small tornado of wind surrounded the blade of his sword as he slashed his way into the machine's foot.

"Let's go!" Ryouga exclaimed as Abarenoh charged at the mutated Dracoghost. They started with a punch from the triceratops arm, which connected with the creature's chest. It stumbled back and roared, spitting a burst of electricity from its maw. The blast struck Abarenoh in the shoulder.

MaxRyuOh swung its staff at the gray biomechanical construct, but the Sue's creation just blocked and grabbed the bow from its back. It rapidly slashed the sharp weapon across MaxRyuOh's body. Asuka barely managed to keep his footing within the cockpit. A blue energy arrow appeared on the bow and Abigail sent it flying at Abarenoh's exposed back. The projectile exploded on contact and allowed Dracoghost to ram its head into the Gattai's chest.

Abigail frowned from within her mecha's cockpit. She felt depressed to be forced to destroy a prospective true love. A smile crept back onto her face as she remembered there were plenty of other fandoms to explore and corrupt.

An explosion interrupted her thoughts as Drake blasted his way into the room. He stepped through a small cloud of smoke, twirling his gun.

"How'd you get in here?" Abigail asked, dumbstruck.

"Cut through the foot," Drake replied.

"Then how'd you get up to the cockpit so quickly?"

"Took the elevator," he shrugged. "Ready to give up?"

Abigail glanced between him and the control console. She growled in frustration and spun around to face Drake fully. A suit of black armor formed around her.

"Not the Cursed Armor," Drake sighed.

Abigail drew a thin green sword from out of the armor's thigh and rushed at him. Drake raised his gun and fired several bursts of energy into the armor's chest, before converting his weapon to sword mode and jumping forward to slash at the winded Mary Sue. Abigail caught his sword's blade in her armored hand however and slashed her own over his shoulder, leaving a long nasty slash mark in the armor.

Without Abigail's mecha interfering for the moment, both Killer Abarenoh and MaxRyuOh focused their attacks on the Dracoghost. Abarenoh forced it back with blows from its dinosaur shaped arms, before stepping to the side. MaxRyuOh began spinning its staff, releasing a tornado of yellow energy from it, while its other hand fired a barrage of energy blasts. Dracoghost roared in pain as the blast struck it, causing the monster to explode. Killer Abarenoh turned to face Abigail's inactive mecha.

"Great Drill Spin!" All four Abarangers currently piloting Killer Abarenoh exclaimed as the robot took flight, raising its spinning drill arm before diving down at the other robot, arm thrust forward.

Abigail happened to glance towards the cockpit's screen on a whim at that moment and saw the finisher coming. She leapt away from Drake and opened a portal behind her.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Drake exclaimed as he tackled Abigail, sending both of them tumbling through the portal.

Abarenoh's drill struck the robot a moment later, piercing straight through the cockpit. The robot's body crackled with electricity for a moment, before like Dracoghost, it exploded.

--------------------------------------

The portal opened in a deserted warehouse and the two combatants came tumbling down on a neat stack of crates. Drake and Abigail had to kick their way free of the cardboard before they turned to face each other, swords raised.

"You can't beat me as long as I have this armor," Abigail boasted. "If you beat me, it'll pass to you and since you're not a Stu it will possess you."

"Dragon Spirit Technique- Tongue of Flames!" Drake swung his sword forward, a torrent of white fire shooting from the blade at Abigail. She cried out as the fire covered her. Drake charged forward and slashed at her before she could recover from the attack. She went stumbling back and Drake leapt into the air. He thrust his lightning-covered foot down at her as he fell. "Dragon Spirit Technique- Storm Kick!"

Abigail pulled a shield out of nowhere and held it up. Drake's foot slammed into it with an explosion of blue energy. The shield held and Drake was sent flying back by the force of his own attack. He rolled across the cement floor. He managed to stand back up, even though his leg now felt like jell-o. Sparkling green energy sheathed Abigail's sword as she swung it down, sending a ball of electricity shooting at Drake, who was too weak to do anything, but take the hit directly in the chest.

She chuckled as Drake hit the cement a second time. "That Storm Kick attack sure takes a lot out of you, huh? Bet you're completely helpless right about now."

Drake pushed himself into a sitting position. He reached up and pulled his helmet off of his head, setting it down next to him. His chest armor was severely charred. A maniacal smirk appeared on Drake's face as he pushed himself up, holstering his weapon. "I'm never completely helpless. Remember that."

With that said, he charged at her, screaming a battle cry. Abigail was too shocked to react at first, but then she too charged. Her sword raised to finish him off. To Abigail's shock and horror, Drake jumped into the air again, thrusting out both feet.

"Dragon Spirit Ultimate Technique- Double Storm Kick!" Abigail barely had enough time to raise her shield into the path of his thunder charged feet. The attack slammed into the shield and shattered it, surges of electricity traveling from it and into the Cursed Armor. Abigail cried out in pain as she went flying back into a wall, leaving a deep crater in it.

Drake's armor dissolved completely as he hit the ground. His legs were too wobbly to support him and he collapsed to his knees.

"You-," Abigail gasped as she peeled herself out of the crater. She stumbled towards the kneeling Drake, her sword held loosely. She raised her weapon arm as she got almost within striking distance. She gasped and shuddered, before she lost her grip on the sword and it clattered to the floor.

Drake tried to brace himself for what he knew was coming, but he was too exhausted. The Cursed Armor slowly dissolved off Abigail's body, forming a cloud of floating metal particles that rushed at Drake. The pendant that hung around the teen's neck began to glow before the Cursed Armor formed and cut off the necklace from sight.

Under the armor's influence, Drake climbed to his feet. The suit's dark energy refreshing him as he raised the armor's thin green sword to finish off Abigail. Cracks began forming in the armor, blue light shining out of them, Drake shuddered and then the armor violently shattered apart. The tooth-shaped pendant pulsed brightly for a moment, before its light faded and the silver and blue metal turned into a tan rock-like material. Drake dropped to the floor, exhausted and unconscious.

Abigail struggled to her feet. She glared down at Drake, before glancing around for some sort of weapon to finish him off once and for all. The sound of footsteps caused her to turn around. Her heart skipped a beat as she spotted Abarekiller walking towards her.

"Oh, no," Abigail's eyes went wide. Without the Cursed Armor and the Copyright preventing her powers from affecting him, she was completely defenseless. She also wasn't sure if she had enough energy to open a plothole and escape through it.

"You thought you could control me?" Mikoto asked, his voice low and filled with anger. The black stripes on his costume glowed and stretched out into long spikes. Two black blades extended from the backs of his wrists. His hands curled into fists. "I am no one's pawn…"

Abigail gestured at the air and a small faltering plothole tore itself open, she stumbled towards it as Abarekiller leapt into the air, blades thrust forward to impale her. She flung herself through the plothole, though one of the Mikoto's blades caught her leg and made a rather large cut before she disappeared. The plothole collapsed.

Mikoto stared at the empty space the plothole had occupied and then the spikes on his costume vanished, followed by the costume itself, leaving him clad in his signature white trench coat. He turned and left without noticing the unconscious teen on the ground.

----------------------------------

Drake had secluded himself in his room as soon as he got back to the Library. His legs were still shaky, which was honestly to be expected after using an attack he had barely practiced, much less mastered. He still had trouble with a single Storm Kick; in hindsight using the double kick version had been stupid, especially since Abigail had escaped again.

He reached under his shirt collar and pulled off his necklace. He stared at the rocky lifeless pendant. After all the damage Abigail had done to the physical armor and than the surge of energy it had used to destroy the Cursed Armor and save him from it, Drake doubted whether the pendant would ever regain its former power. His grip on the stone tightened for a moment, before he convinced himself it wasn't worth getting upset about and glumly slipped the chain back around his neck.


End file.
